


A Dildo on a Saddle

by DiasPenguin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bondage, Dom Link (Legend of Zelda), Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Post-Canon, There should be a tag for non rape bondage, dildo saddle, happy bondage, zelda is into it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: After defeating calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda take some time to relax before they rebuild Hyrule. They choose to spend that time together, when Zelda asks Link for a favor. Link fulfills it with a unique tool: a horse saddle with a dildo attached.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Dildo on a Saddle

Some days after Ganon fell, Link woke up in the destroyed remains of the royal bedroom. Zelda's bedroom. He recalled the nights before, images of hot passionate sex filling his mind and waking his wood. Zelda, naked, stirred beside him; taking note of his erection.

"Link," his companion said, stroking his erect cock with one hand, "these last few nights have been a lot of fun. I'm glad to be able to... be with you. In this way."

Link nodded. The last few days they spent together were the most relaxed he had been since becoming her chosen knight. It helped that he had taken her pussy more in this week than he had through their entire lives before the calamity.

"It will not get easier, I'm afraid. Hyrule must be rebuilt." Zelda began to stroke herself. Link, never one for inaction, crawled into her muff and began gently licking the clit.

"Oh! You're getting too good at this for my liking."

Zelda lay quiet for a moment, her body warming as she grew more wet.

"Link, I have a serious favor to ask of you."

Link didn't stop moving his mouth, but he glanced towards Zelda. The loyalty in his eyes told her what words couldn't. Whatever she needed, he would be there for her.

"I... want you to abuse me. Tie me up."

Link said nothing.

"The future of Hyrule is in our hands. We shouldn't dally... but when we start to rebuild, I will assume the role of queen of Hyrule." Zelda shook her head. "I do not want to think about such a title right now. So before I become queen, and have to take care of my image, I want you to take me in some depraved, degrading manner."

Link climbed on top of her, his rod lined up with her sex. They looked deep in each other's eyes, allowing Zelda to see his serious expression.

"You're... the only one I trust with this."

Link nodded. Then, he roughly penetrated her, going down into a mating press. Zelda screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

Link brought Zelda out into some woods he claimed were peaceful. There, he showed Zelda his surprise, once that made her more nervous than she had expected 

A saddle with a thick, phallic shaped dildo sticking out the center. It stood proud and tall, making her wonder how much of it could go inside her. The length didn't seem adjustable. Eyeing it, Zelda guessed the tool was maybe 5 inches in height? Link was bigger than that, but the woman had never taken Link while riding a moving horse.

Too soon, Zelda had stripped herself bare. She climbed onto the brown steed, and positioned the toy at her entrance. She sat down too quickly, hurting her dry insides a little and exposing her enthusiasm. Link deftly attached retraints to Zelda's legs and even tied her hands behind her back using a piece of cloth. 

Zelda eyed the trees nervously. She was riding Link's horse, naked. It was bad enough that she was exposed and vulnerable, but on top of that she pull away from her bondage at all. She was completely at the mercy of the dildo saddle, unable to escape it's grasp.

They started moving slowly, Link watching her as they moved. Hopefully he was doing that more because he was worried for her well being than because he liked her when she had no clothes on.

The forest was as serene and beautiful as it always was. Zelda loved the outdoors, there was a cold comfort to being exposed in a familiar setting. She and Link had travelled many woods in their time together, but they hadn't travelled together since the defeat of Calamity Ganon.

The dildo slid in Zelda's insides. She could feel where it stopped, deep in her belly. It was not enough sexually satisfy her, but enough to get her worked up. Her core was wet now, and it didn't hurt to hold the tool inside her.

Cold wind slapped her hard nipples. She had to admit, riding bareback through the forest was exactly what she wanted. Even with how humiliated she felt, the Hyrulian princess was aroused and completely at her knights mercy. Her pussy was dripping, and in plain view should anyone pass her by.

As the horse walked, the dildo bumped into her nether regions. Sometimes, Zelda could predict the bump, like when the horse stepped uphill. Sometimes, the saddle would prod her with no logic at all. The slow teasing nature of this walk was beginning to breaki her.

Zelda had taken to watching the forest. The thought of being caught was on her mind. If anyone saw her, no doubt they would think her nothing more than a whore. Could Zelda even say they were wrong? She was naked, no jewelry or riches to prove her heritage except the man leading the horse.

Link, her fellow Hyrulian, walked in front of her leading the horse by the reigns. He looked so stoic and dashing, so much more like a man than when they first met. Where he was taking her Zelda didn't care, she was too focused on her own situation.

The saddle was working. Zelda moaned like a bitch in heat, unable to handle its movements. The woman found herself needing more. Her body was aroused and on alert. She was soaking wet and filled to the brim with shame. Zelda desperately wanted to cum.

The only muscles she could realistically use was in her core and thighs, so she used them. What little freedom Zelda had left was put to work to clamp down on the dildo even harder. She leaned forward, getting the toy to rub against her clit. That helped a lot.

As the horse marched onward, the subtle movement of the dildo in and out of her well used hole hit against her clit. She could feel her body on edge! The torture of being so close, but it wasn't enough.

"Link..." Zelda called softly. "Link please!"

Link stopped, and the horse stopped too. It would be a blissful reprieve if Zelda's pussy wasn't aching badly. Zelda considered for a very brief moment of asking Link to stop. He would. No doubt he would. Link didn't say much, but he was kind beyond words.

But Hyrule's princess was already too horny, the thought of stopping altogether would be deeply unsatisfying. She knew what she wanted. What she needed.

"Link, please make me cum!" Zelda shamelessly begged. "Please, make me cum! I want to cum!"

He faced her, looking into her eyes and seeing everything in Zelda's mind. He climbed up behind Zelda onto the horse. In this position, Zelda couldn't help but notice with her hands tied and legs restrained, Zelda was completely at Link's mercy. Not a scary thought, but she did feel vulnerable. The Hyrulian was definitely submissive when Link began to grope her chest.

"Yes! Please!" Zelda begged. He rolled her mounds around in his hands and Zelda moved her hips up and down the pole. Her hips thrust themselves down onto the saddle's prong, the big stick filling her insides. He handled her roughly, massaging her breasts.

Link pinched down on her nipples, causing Zelda to scream and move forward. Her clit made contact with the hard leather, pushing her over the edge.

Zelda's orgasm hit like a truck. She became completely unaware of her image, the princess completely concerted into the pervert she really was. Her nipples and pussy tightened as her juices covered the pole.

As she calmed down, Link wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her slightly, pulling her off the saddle's prong. Zelda looked back at him, heavy breathing not betraying her bliss.

"That was very good." She said.

Link seemed to be asking something.

"What's that? Do I want to keep going? Well... I suppose I don't mind." Zelda said, smiling at her companion. Link's grip relaxed. Slowly, she was lowered back onto the phallic toy.

Then, Zelda felt something press up against her back entrance. Two fingers, wet with saliva, pushed their way into her ass. They pushed into her, moving Zelda's body forward onto the dildo saddle. Zelda yelped in surprise.

The fingers left, but Link's cock, already hard, slowly replaced them. Zelda moaned far too loudly as Link filled her ass. As he did, Zelda's body was pushed forward jostling the toy in her nether region. Soon, both of Zelda's dainty holes were stuffed, large cocks fake and real stuffing her full.

The horse didn't even move and Zelda's mind was overwhelmed. She could take Link's cock in her ass if she was prepared for it, but getting attacked from two sides was intense.

"Hyueh!" Link cried, whipping his steed into motion. Immediately, his steed charged forward with no consideration for Zelda. While the cock in her rear remained largely still, the prong in her hole moved considerably. Link kept her cock still in her rear. The considerably fast movement bounced Zelda up and down the saddles rod, which pounded her sensitive insides. As the leather ran it's course through her pussy, Link filled space in Zelda's insides pushing her sensitive parts together. As the saddle slammed into Zelda's core, she forgot about everything around her but the feeling of sex.

Where before she came from almost half an hour of being teased and toyed with, this time Zelda came because she was being roughly fucked from two angles. She screamed into the woods, letting go any pretense of caring what the world thought as she was overcome by pleasure.

When she stopping cumming, Zelda noticed Link had freed her holes again. He didn't undo the straps on her legs, he simply picked the woman up off the torturous sex toy and held her, also freeing his cock. The horse was slowing down to a crawl. Zelda heaved, letting her body relax.

Then she was pulled off. Her hands and legs were freed and Zelda was pulled down from the saddle. She was placed on her own two shaky feet, wobbling with the memory of the toy in her hole. Link began to clean his dick with some kind of cloth. 

A memory Link desired to change. He pushed the future queen against a tree, with her ass facing towards him. He grabbed her hips, and positioned himself against her pussy. It did not occur to Zelda that while she was having her fun Link hadn't cum the entire time they were outside. The man's wood was hard as it was strong and ready to enter the nearest woman who spread her legs for it.

Which Zelda did subconsciously. Though her insides were worn and she really didn't need to cum again, Zelda knew her role as a woman was to take the pounding Link intended to give her.

It was predictably fulfilling. Zelda had taken Link so many times in the past week that she had become familiar with his pace. He fucked her in long, deep strokes; filling her pussy more than the saddle ever did. The slap of his hips against her was hypnotic.

In no time at all, Link came. Zelda felt his hot spunk fill her insides and his hands gripped her sides.. She did not turn to see his face, but Zelda could imagine Link's concentrated expression as he unloaded his seed into her womb.

When he released her, Zelda was completely spent. She fell onto the grass, spread eagle and unable to pretect her shame.

Zelda was thoroughly humiliated and satisfied. It was the hot, steamy, peasant sex she had always dreamed of, dealt by a rugged handsome knight. Maybe it was too soon to say, but Zelda would love to try the saddle again one day. She made a mental note to thank Link, for fulfilling her insane request and being her most trusted companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i'm a fanfiction writer who is entirely focused on their own wish fulfillment. Stereotype much?  
> This is my first foray into writing Legend of Zelda. I love this franchise to death, so I'm glad to contribute to one of the most prolific franchises in gaming.  
> This was an idea that I've seen before I started writing smut and really like it. Riding naked on a dildo is very owo. I know this fic far from perfect, but I'm happy with what it is. If you read until this point, I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
